


We were on a break

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Malec Angst, OOC Alec, Roschel breakup, Ross and Rachel break up but with Malec, Sad Alec Lightwood, Sad Magnus, don't hate me, sorry - Freeform, we were on a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the Ross and Rachel break up from Friends, but with Malec. AU





	We were on a break

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and needed to write it. I'm sorry if I hurt anyone. I know that Alec would never cheat on Magnus, but for the sake of this story he did. I'm sorry. This would never ever happen between them, but I wanted to write about it.This has just been made for fun, nothing else. Hope people can realize that.
> 
> Well, enjoy, I guess

“Magnus, come on talk to me,” Alec yells while storming inside the apartment.

“I can’t even look at you, right now,” Magnus sneers back.

“Magnus,” Alec tries.

“Just get away from me!” Magnus walks over to the couch, taking his distance from Alec.

“It was a mistake. I made a mistake, okay?”Alec tries to calm them down.

“A mistake?” Magnus exclaims with full offense. “What were you trying to put it in?” Alec looks guilty and tries to think.

“Alec, you had sex with someone else.” Magnus walks over to the door, opening it.

“I want you to leave, go.” Magnus shouts. Alec starts to protest. “No, no”

“Just get out, Alec. Now,” he yells. But Alec doesn’t move one bit.

“No, I want to stay,” he says. “I want to talk about this.” Magnus shut the door harshly.

“Okay, you want to talk? Let’s talk. How was he?” Magnus stands in front of Alec now. Alec seems taken back by his question and stutters. “What?”

“Was he _good_?” Magnus asks condescending. “Come on, Alec. You said you wanted to talk about it, let’s talk about it. How was he?” Magnus sarcastically asks.

“He was.. He …. He was different.” Alec stutters out.

“Good different?” Magnus asks with furrowed brows.

“Nobody likes change,” Alec tries. Magnus gets even madder and starts hitting Alec with a cushion from the couch. “You just stop.”

“Okay, Okay okay.” Alec eventually grabs the cushion from Magnus.

“I’m sorry okay? I’m sorry,” he tries again when Magnus seems to calm down. “I was disgusted with myself. And this morning, I was so… so upset and then I got you message. I was so happy and all I wanted was to get him out of my room as fast as poss..” Alec rambles.

“Woah, woah, woah, wait a minute. What time did your little friend leave?” Alec searches for words but didn’t find any.

“Oh my god, he was there. He was still there? He was in there when I was in there?” Magnus screams. Alec sighs and gave Magnus the cushion back, which he immediately starts hitting Alec with again.

“Listen, hey. The important thing is, he meant nothing to me.”

“And yet, he was worth jeopardizing our relationship with.” Magnus throws the pillow at Alec.

“Look,” Alec starts when Magnus turned around again. “I didn’t think there was a relationship _to_ jeopardize. I thought we were broken up,” Alec states.

“We were on a break,” Magnus reminds him.

“That for all I knew, could last forever. That, to me, is a break _up_.”

“You think you’ll get out of this on a technicality?” Magnus asks.

“I’m not trying to get out of anything.” Alec sighs. “I thought our relationship was dead,” he yells.

“Well, you sure had a hell of a time at the wake.” Magnus taunts.

“And to have to hear about it from Camille,” Magnus grits.

“Like I wanted her to tell you?” Alec replies. “I ran all over the place to make sure that didn’t happen.” Alec points at him.

“Oh, that is _so_ sweet. I think I’m falling in love with you all over again.” Magnus says sarcastically.

“Look, Magnus.” Alec takes a deep breath. “I wanted to tell you. I thought I should, I really did. But Jace convinced me not to.” Magnus sat down on a chair.

 

\-------------------

 

“Don’t you realise, none of this would have happened. If I didn’t think you were having sex with Imasu at that same moment?”

“All right.” Magnus says tired. “Let’s say I had slept with Imasu. Would you forgive me?” Silence filled the room.

“yes, I would.” Alec croaks out. Magnus raised his brows and looked at Alec.

“You’d be okay, If you knew that Imasu had kissed me. And been naked with me and made love to me?” Magnus mockingly says.

“Yes,” Alec replies forced.

“You knew, that our hot, sweaty, writhing bodies were..” Magnus begins. Alec interrupts him by covering his ears.

“lalalalalallalalal,” Alec screams, while pacing. “Okay, okay. Yeah. I would have been devastated. But… I would still want to be with you… Because it’s.. I mean, It’s _you_.” Alec states calmly.

After a few hours they both sat down in the kitchen, the atmosphere was less tense and more calm.

“What?” Alec asks. “Come on, Mags. Tell me what you’re thinking.” Alec looks at him.

“I’m thinking..” he begins. “I’m going to order a pizza.” He breathes out. Magnus walks over to the phone. Alec sighs.

“Hey, could I. Could I get in on that? I’m kinda hungry, myself.”

“Fine. Hello, I’d like to order a large pizza.”

“No anchovies,” Alec whispers.

“With extra anchovies.” Magnus says. Alec tenses.

“It’s okay. I’ll just pick em off.”

 

\-------------------

 

“You can have the last piece if you want.” Alec says.

“Well, I should think so. You slept with someone.” He glares at Alec.

They sit down on the couch.

“What, so now you’re not even talking to me?” Alec asks softly, he shuffles closer to Magnus.

“Look, Magnus. I’m sorry. Okay? I was out of my mind. I thought I’d lost you. I didn’t know what to do. Come on. How insane must I have been to do something like this. Huh? You know me. I don’t cheat, right? That’s not me.” Still Magnus doesn’t say a word.

“You know what. I’m not the one that wanted this _break_. You’re the one that bailed on us. You’re the one that ran the moment things got a little rough.”

“that’s,” Magnus starts.

“That’s what?” Alec asks defensively.

“That’s neither here nor there.”

“Okay, well here we are. Now we’re in a tough spot again, Mags. What do _you_ want to do? How do you want to handle this. Do you want to fight for us or do you want to bail.” Alec says stern. Alec sits down next to him on the couch.

“Look, I.. I did a terrible, stupid, stupid thing. And I’m sorry. I wish I could take it back, but I can’t. I just can’t see us throwing away something we know is so damn good. Magnus I love you so damn much.” He leans down and kisses Magnus shoulder. Then his neck and the corner of his mouth and then his lips. Magnus pulls away.

“No, Alec.” Magnus stands up and pushes Alec away. “Don’t”

“You can’t just kiss me and think you’re going to make it all go away. It doesn’t work that way. I doesn’t just make it better.”

Magnus looks heartbroken. After a few moments of silence he whispers. “I think you should go.”

Alec looks at him, shock is written on his face. Realisation of what is about to happen.

“I think you really need to go, right now.” Alec walks up to Magnus, grabbing him by his shoulders.

“This morning, you said there was nothing so big that we couldn’t work past it together.” Magnus shakes his head.

“What the hell did I know?” Magnus exclaims, pushing Alec’s hands away.

“There has got to be a way to work past this, okay?” Alec grabs Magnus’ hand in his and puts it over his heart.

“I can’t imagine, I can’t imagine my life without you. You know, without these arms.” He stutters rubbing over Magnus’ arms. Magnus sniffles, silently letting his tears run their course. “without your face,” he sniffles sofly touching Magnus’ cheeks. “And your heart,” He puts his hand over his heart, feeling it’s fast beating. “Your good heart, Mags.” Alec kneels down on the ground wrapping his hands around Magnus’ waist. Magnus sniffles “No.” Trying to pull Alec off of him, but to no success.

“I can’t. You’re a totally different person to me now. I used to think of you as somebody that would never, ever hurt me, ever,” he chokes on his tears, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

“God, and now I can’t stop picturing you with _him_. It doesn’t matter what you say or do, Alexander.” He peels Alec off  of him. “It’s just changed, everything.” He takes a deep breath. “Forever.”

“This.. this can’t be it.. It can’t be..” Alec stammers. Magnus sighs.

“Then how come it is?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
